MOuRniNG pErioD
by krispycritterz
Summary: Barney also had a morning period but no one knew his was far more worse. Rated M for self harm and slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

And so kids, Robin got over her mourning period. And she continued to sing the bang song. She finally had closure over her and Barney's break up.

Barney smiled and looked at Robin. She was so beautiful. He picked up his watch (not actually caring what time it was) and said, "Well guys, It's getting late. I think I'm gonna head out." He left not really paying attention to the good-bye's they gave him. He shut the door quietly and leaned agaisnt it. And then... he cried.

See kids, what no one knew was Barney had a mourning period too. His was far more worse though.

Barney needed this. He ran to his apartment all the way across town. He left his door open, and ran to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet hanging on the wall, and he lifted the candle. He had a razor blade hidden underneath. Barney then pulled off his suit-jacket and raised up the shirt. He thought for a minute and pressed it to his wrist and watched little beeds of blood drop down. He missed Robin. Her smell, her face, her personality.

Compared to Robin, Barney considered himself nothing. He didn't have a father. One more cut. He was a terrible friend. One more cut. He wasn't independent, he was needy, clingy, and he hated himself. He made about five more cuts and heard a knock on the door.

Oh shit. He thought. He forgot he left the front door open.

"Barney?"

"Y-yeah?" He let his voice crack.

"Barney, are you okay?"

"Yeah just freshining up. Be out in a sec." He ran some water and splashed it on his face and the ran it over his wrist. The water quickly turned red and he smiled. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around the cuts.

Barney opened the door and he saw Lily sitting on the couch. "Hey Barney, Marshall and Ted were wondering if you by any chance had the space movies."

"No. I gave it back last Tuesday."

"Oh. Barney are you okay?" By Lily's tone of voice Barney could tell she wanted the truth.

"Yes! Why do you keep asking that!" This is why Barney always lied to his causality bimbos. Every lie he told, the important ones he told were more believable.

"Barney have you been crying?"

Damn! "I'm fine."

"Barney! Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't been crying!" Lily grabbed his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. She saw the bags under his eyes. And that's when she noticed... He was always yawing and he was always half alseep, and he always just said he got lucky the night before and then the guys high-fived him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Barney wanted to run away. He wanted to hide from his problems.

"Barney, what's wrong?"

Barney buried his head in Lilys shoulder and he cried. They eventually sat on his couch and he began to talk. "I'm a bad friend."

"No your not. Barney Stinson, you are a great friend. Why would you say that?"

"I hate myself. And if i just slowly die away it would be the best for everyone. And-"

"Barney. How often have you been sleeping?"

"A couple of hours a week."

"How long have you been cutting yourself?"

Barney froze in place. He was astonished. How did she know? Did anybody else know?

"W-what do you mean?"

Lily rolled up the suit sleeves and unrapped the bandages. Then it was Lily's turn to freeze. She saw the gashes and the slits and all of the deep scars.

"Barney? Why?"

"Like you said; Everyone needs a mourning period."


	2. Chapter 2

Barney knew he was about to burst. He jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. He threw a candle and it shaddered against the floor.

Lily heard the glass break and she shot off towards the bathroom. "Barney open the door!" She jiggled the doorknob and then ran to the bathroom door. Eventually she was able to get the lock picked and then she saw Barney.

Barney had a large shard of falling from his hand. And a giant cut on his left wrist.

"God Barney!" Lily walked over to Barney and dropped to her knees. She then grabbed a wet wash rag and rubbed it on his cut. This was to deep.

"Tell...Robin...that I've...always...loved her." Barney closed his eyes and went limp.

Lily wasn't a doctor, she was just a simple kindergarten teacher. But she has learned a lot from the school nurse. Like when a kid falls off the monkey bars and needs stitches. And right now Barney was that little kid.

Barney opened his eyes. And he saw white. Which actually hurt his eyes so he groaned.

"Hey." Marshall first started up. Barney jumped when he saw everyone. Everyone but Robin. And Ted.

Ted and Barney got into a fight again. He said Barney wasn't a good friend so Barney assumed he just didn't care.

"W-what happened, where's Robin?"

"Oh, Don took her on a camping trip. And I guess she doesn't know your here because she has No signal. But boy was she excited! She smiled for hours. And Don is super cool! He bought me some Star Wars acation figures and I so hope Robin never gets rid of this man!"

"Oh."

"Wow sorry for rambling and stuff but boy do I love that Don guy-"

That's what made Barney really ticked. But he refused to show any emotion.

"Guys, what happened?"

Lily spoke up. "Well Barney. I came to get your apartment and you said your weren't feeling well. So I felt some your head and you passed out."

"Hey guys I'll be right back. I think I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and eat. Then I'll go back to the apartment and catch up on some rest." And that's when Marshall left and that's when Barney broke.

He cried for a solid ten minutes and finally spoke up.

"Why do you help me?"

"Because Barney. When I see a little kid eating glue in a corner I gotta help. But when I see my best friend hurting and in pain, I have to help. Barney you mean a lot to us. And maybe Ted doesn't know this right now but he'll come around."

"Where is Ted?"

"Oh. I guess I haven't told him yet?"

"Where's Ted." He repeated.

"I told him and he went to the bar."

"Oh." Barney let out a deep breathe and rested his head on the pillow.

Then he fell asleep. Lily wanted to call Robin so bad. But she knew she couldn't. But she did want to beat the tar out of Don..


	3. Chapter 3

Barney was released from the hospital after 3 days. All the Doctors wanted to ask him if he needed help, like rehab. Him and Lily said it was just a one time thing though, never to happen again. Barney hasn't talked a lot, saying he's been caught up in work and what not. Ted still won't talk to him though. Barney and him got into this big fight about stupid stuff like love, the exact kind of stuff Louis really didn't want to talk about.

But right now, at precisely 8:30 pm, Barney was putting on one of his best suits to get drunk with his best friends. Well... 3 out of 4 of his best friends. _Don't think about it, Barney._ He thought to himself.

He walked out of his apartment and hailed a cab, ordering to go to McClarens. Everything going according to plan. Well that was until a truck flying down the 32nd street and flipped the cab. Both the cab driver and Barney were flipped around and falling out of their seats.

_Great now I have to go back to the hospital, again._

**Robin's POV**

****I downed another shot of scotch, as Ted ran into the bar.

"Hey Teddy, what's up?" I said, wondering why he was so panicky.

"Barney was in a car accident!"

Lily, Marshall, and I each scooted out of the booth, running outside to get a cab. What is it with this boy always in the hospital. Lily told me about Barney getting sick and then passing out, followed by him staying in the hospital. I feel really sorry for him.

We sat in the cab all questioning Ted about what happened. All he says is that a truck came and flipped the cab, and he's in surgery right now. I just really hope he's okay, if he died I don't think I could live with myself. The truth is that Don isn't really my boyfriend, he's just helping me with my feelings for Barney. Yep, I love Barney- I'm in love with Barney. And ever since Don changed I just talk to him about how I feel. I can't tell Lily because she is bad with secrets, I can't tell Marshall because that's pretty much the same thing as telling Lily, and I don't want to tell Ted.

When the cab stopped we all ran into the hospital, only to be told to sit in the waiting room.

Hiiiii! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE ILY ALL. I really am sorry that I haven't updated but it's a really long story why I haven't. But I really hope that you guys don't hate me. I hope you liked this chapter.

I know it sucked but I'm suffering from writers block and yeah. Please comment what you think! And if you have any ideas for this story COMMENT THEM! :D bye bye


End file.
